


Silence

by hiyas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyas/pseuds/hiyas
Summary: Sherlock leaves his bolthole. Set and written before Series 3. Prompt: Silence





	Silence

 

This is how he leaves:

His usual coffee cup is on the rack, drying. He cleans up after himself for once without being told. There are no tell-tale smells of cigarette smoke lingering in her flat. The extra blankets are clean and folded neatly in her linen closet. Her laptop, that battered, old thing that frustrated him to no end (“Slow! Too slow! How you manage to get anything done with this piece of junk is the real mystery, Molly Hooper.”) is back on its usual place near the bay window, no longer haphazardly abandoned on her dining table, or on her sofa, or in one memorable time, in the bath.

For once, Sherlock Holmes will leave her life a little more orderly than he found it, if only for a day.

Tomorrow, he comes back from the dead. Tomorrow, the cacophony of his old life will rush back. But today, he revels in the stillness of the early morning, steals a kiss from the slumbering woman who had saved him, and leaves as quietly as possible.


End file.
